


Fury Shall Reign

by Blackangel004



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Cheating, Child Abuse, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackangel004/pseuds/Blackangel004
Summary: A moment of weakness or motherly love sets in motion a chain of events which will alter the destiny of all Westeros... Jason Baratheon is the  true firstborn son of Robert and Cersei, living as a second born son. A true Baratheon. He haves to battle usurpers and his own traitorous family as if he attempts to reclaim his birthright.  Joanna Baratheon,the only true daughter of King Robert, finds herself forced to marry  and live far from her home. Soon she finds herself in love and in  a position of power.Their roles in the Wars to come will changes everything.





	1. The Dilemma of Love or Safety

284 A.C.

Cersei 

The pain was unbearable, worse than with sweet little Joff. Cersei roared out in pain. This caused one of her handmaidens to get the maester and the midwives "HURRY THE HELL UP" Cersei bellowed out.

Cersei's worthless husband, King Robert Baratheon, was out hunting. The king of the bloody Seven kingdoms risking his life for a sodding stag. She was grateful that Joffrey shared none of his blood but was the product of her love for her brother Jamie,her other half.

Her pain worsen as Grand Maester Pycelle hobbled through the door. The birth was a painful one much more so than Joffrey. Pycelle softly requested that she lie down and spread her legs. The birth lasted for hours but to Cersei it felt like days. It was much more painful than Joff's.

She anxiously awaited to see her new little lion cub. Pycelle said "It's a boy, Your Grace". Pycelle said

"Wait,Your Grace,there's another babe."

Pycelle said aghasted. The pain filled my every once of my being as I pushed. Cersei's body was breathless and fatigued."Just once more, My Queen." Pycelle pleaded

Cries mingled in the air. Those of a mother and her children."It a girl! Twins, Your Grace! "

'Ah, yes, Twins' Cersei thought.Just like Jamie and I, two halves of the same whole.

"Let me hold my children" she demanded like the lioness she was.

"Of course,Your Grace" Pycelle said weakly almost overpower by the newborns' screams.

As she took hold of her little cubs they seemed to calm. She then noticed wisps of dark hair. After that she knew that these babe wasn't Jamie's but was Robert's spawn. Anger told hold of her. She bid that the midwives take them away. After she was alone, her anger fueled thoughts could not prevent her from succumbing to exhaustion. she fell into a dreamless sleep.

When she awoke, all she thought of was of anger. It had became late, but cries echoed though the night. she walked towards the cries which came from the nursery. Joff was sound asleep. The sound did not bother her sweet boy. The twins were the ones crying. She went over to them. Their faces only inspired rage.

Her first thought was to kill them. To poison or smother them. They'd endanger Joff with question of legitimacy. But they were her children. No, they were Robert's. They'd would undermine Joffrey as heir to the Iron Throne plus she never wanted Robert's seed in her belly. Let him fuck the dead woman he loves so much and impregnate her. Then his small eyes open with Lannister green irises. Her daughter had the sightly lighter hair than her brother. 

Cersei falls back to the small bench in the room, completely appalled with herself. They may not be Jamie's but,these babes was hers .She would love them like any mother should love her children. She would risk what she need to keep them all safe.

"Your names shall be Jason and Joanna of House Baratheon "Cersei said softly with tears in her eyes "and I shall love you with all I have." _____________________________________________ 

Five years later 

289 A.C.

Robert had sent for his banners and left to squash the rebellion five months ago. Already the war was over.Robert should scoured the Iron islands after Balon Greyjoy rose against him.He smashed their fleet, burned their towns,and broke their castles. He had them on their knees, he lets them get up again.He should have made another island of their skulls.

Now he's at the tourney of Lannisport,whoring and drinking.  
While Cersei care for her children, her golden prince Joffrey, Jason,and Joanna. Her boys appear to be sparring, while Joanna cheered the both of them on.

Little Jason wins easily then tells them that one day he'll be the greatest knight who ever lived, even better than Arthur Dayne and Barristan Selmy."

Joffrey laughs at his younger brother and says "Mayhaps,but I'll be king and you'd still bow to me. I might even put you in my Kingsguard."

Joffrey picks himself up and starts walks off with a smirk on his face."AT LEAST, i'M NOT INEPT AT SWORDPLAY! I'M NOT A CRAVEN.I USE A REAL MAN'S WEAPON, NOT SOME CRAVEN CROSSBOW!" Jason shouted at Joff.

Joff stopped dead in his tracks. He slowly turned and said "WHAT DID JA SAY?"

"You heard me" snarled Jason

They began walking towards each other. Both with fury in their eyes. Cersei tried to make her way down the stairs but her pregnant stomach slowed her descent. Joanna was already between her brother when Cersei was still on the stairs. Already trying to talk them down as she had many times before. Though she did have a back up plan just in case. A wooden training sword in hand, ready to beat whichever brother that starts the fight into a bloody pulp, if peace cannot be found. Joanna spoke so softly that Cersei only saw her lips move. Both boy stared at their sister with shame on their faces. They walked away with their heads hung low.


	2. A Incident With a Cat

Two years later 

291 A.C. 

Jason

My little brother is so annoying!! Always blubbering about one thing or the other. Naturally my sister hears the commotion and crouches down to Little Tomm's level to ask him what was wrong. His blubbering calmed into a shortness of breath. 

" J..J..J..Joff..." He stammered out before I interrupted him.

" WHAT'D HE DO????"

He shied away from me, choosing to slowly back up. 

Joanna engulfed Tomm in her arms, caressing his white-blonde hair. Effectually completely calm him except for his puffy eyes and reddish face.

"Take a deep breath and slowly tell us what happened." Jo said with voice sweeter than Arbor wine. Little Tommen did as he was told and started "Joff...um..." Even the mention of that prat sent Tomm back to stammering. I took a knee, a hand tight on my sheathed waster, and tried to match Jo's face of comfort and understanding.

"Tomm, look at me, he isn't here. He can't hurt you. Now, please, tell us what happened." 

Tommen nod and said " I was cuddling Spots and Joff.. He came and took her out of my hands and..and..and He..he..."

He started crying again.Jo noticed the difficulty with which he spoke,scooped him in to her arms and began to sing.

_The Father's face is stern and strong,He sits and judges right from wrong._

_He weighs our lives, the short and long,and loves the little children._

_The Mother gives the gift of life,and watches over every wife.Her gentle smile ends all strife,and she loves her little children._

_The Warrior stands before the foe,protecting us where e'er we go.With sword and shield and spear and bow,he guards the little children._

_The Crone is very wise and old,and sees our fates as they unfold.She lifts her lamp of shining gold to lead the little children._

_The Smith, he labors day and night,to put the world of men to right.With hammer, plow, and fire bright,he builds for little children._

_The Maiden dances through the sky,she lives in every lover's sigh.Her smiles teach the birds to fly,and gives dreams to little children._

_The Seven Gods who made us all,are listening if we should call.So close your eyes, you shall not fall,they see you, little children._

_Just close your eyes, you shall not fall,they see you, little children. ___

__The melodic word of the Song of The Seven soothe him and Jo asked him to take us to where it happened.He pointed us to the kitchen._ _

__When we walked into the kitchen it was not alight with activity. We turned our eyes to the floor, to the pool of blood. It wasn't but a few feet away we saw what remained of big , ol' Spots. She had been cut open from neck to tail. Jo quickly turned away from the scene, pulling Tomm's head into her chest, to shield him from the horrific slaughter._ _

__"Jo, go put him to bed, I'll deal with Joff" I said coldly, darkly and quick._ _

__"Don't hurt him too bad. I know I can't stop hurting him, but he's family, so please. Jo always the voice of peace. With that said she turned towards where the Royal Nursery were and left._ _

__There was a small trail of blood leading off towards The Great Hall. As I approached the Hall, I hear an increasing volume of shouting. In the hallway, Father and Mother were talking while Joff looked up at them. I look on from around the corner. Joff held up the unborn kittens to them.Father's face contorted into an aghast-ed countenance. Father was so shocked and angry, more than I have ever seen. He hit Joffery so hard, he fell to the ground. Father's strike knocked out two of his teeth. The King moved to, what I can guess hit him again, but Mother moved to protect Joff. Robert instead hit Mother and walked away, stomping his feet. I began to walk towards Mama after Father was far enough away._ _

__"My Brave little knight, please help us." Mum said_ _

__Four years later_ _

__295 A.C._ _

__Joanna_ _

__Jon Arryn convinced Father to send Jason to Casterly Rock to learn from Grandfather and to groom him in to the heir of Storm's End and the Stormland at least till nuncle produces an heir of his own. Sent me to Winterfell to meet her betrothed Robb Stark.Father's idea,he wanted to really be brother with Lord Eddard. Mother fought fiercely to keep us here but father hit her like he always does and said he's King and that he decides. Nuncle Jamie had the strange look on his face at that moment. Sort of like when Joff and Jason fight. Maybe he wants us to stay here as well. I hope Robb is nothing like Father. My Horse was growing restless._ _

__A small company of men at arms would follow me for protection and some servants to make the transition easier. I would head up towards Winterfell on the Kingsroad as my twin heads west to Casterly Rock on the Goldroad._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys think

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfiction and I hope you like it!!! Tell me if something is wrong with the story as I don't have a beta. I really enjoyed Writing it.


End file.
